Thriller
by Ilkaria
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto sortent du cinéma, et il se fait tard. Alors qu'ils prennent le chemin du retour, ils réalisent qu'ils ne sont pas seuls dans les rues de Konoha... Hommage à Michael Jackson.


**Auteur : **Ilkaria

**Genre : **Horreur ? Song-fic.

**Rating : **Général, viendez tous les aminches o/

**Résumé : **Naruto a insisté auprès de Sasuke pour aller voir un film d'horreur. En sortant de la salle, Naruto est terrifié, et ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne sont pas seuls dans les rues de Konoha...

Aucun spoiler, vous n'avez qu'à situer ça avant le combat sur le toit de l'hôpital, quand ils ont 12 ans.

**Disclaimer : **Personnages de Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto. Chanson « Thriller » de Michael Jackson, d'ailleurs je vous conseille d'aller regarder le clip, pour saisir les références.

**REMARQUE : **Ceci n'est pas une parodie. C'est un hommage. Parce que vous pouvez dire ce que voulez, même s'il a fait des conneries Michael Jackson était un grand et il a su créer un style qui lui était propre. RIP.

**THRILLER**

« Hahaha ! Il était bien ce film hein Sasuke? »

Naruto essayait d'afficher un air détaché, mais son teint blême et les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient encore à son front trahissaient son trouble intérieur. Sasuke, lui, était comme à son habitude impassible, et observait d'un air amusé le blond. Dans la salle, le brun avait remarqué que son voisin de siège avait sursauté au moindre mouvement brusque de la caméra. Et quant les loups-garous avaient fait leur apparition en hurlant, Naruto s'était recroquevillé sur son siège en détournant le regard le l'écran et en se bouchant les oreilles.

« Effrayé, Naruto ? »

« Pas _si_ effrayé que ça... »

La nuit était calme, et les rues de Konoha désertes et silencieuses. Mais la lueur de la lune donnait une sensation de quiétude, et la nuit était douce. Les deux jeunes ninjas étaient sur le chemin du retour, le cinéma de Konoha se situant à environ 10 minutes de leur domicile commun : la demeure Uchiwa, où Naruto logeait temporairement, ayant fait brûler son propre appartement dans d'obscures circonstances.

Le film avait été assez long : il devait être près de minuit. Sasuke devait avouer qu'il était assez satisfait de sa soirée : d'habitude, les sorties ne lui plaisaient pas plus que ça, mais ce film avait été divertissant... Au moins autant que les réactions de Naruto. D'ailleurs, ce dernier tremblait encore de tous ses membres, et jetaient des coups d'oeil anxieux autour de lui, semblant près à déguerpir au moindre bruit suspect. La tentation était trop grande pour que Sasuke n'en tire pas profit : il allait s'amuser un peu aux dépens de son coéquipier. S'approchant de ce dernier, il adopta une démarche féline et lui chuchota :

_**It's close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralyzed **_

_Il est près de minuit et le Mal menace dans l'ombre  
Sous le clair de lune Tu vois un regard qui te glace le coeur  
Tu essayes de crier mais la terreur s'empare du son avant que tu ne l'exprimes  
Tu commences à être gelé pendant que l'horreur te regarde droit dans les yeux  
Tu es paralysé _

« P'tain Sasuke arrête ! Tu me fais flipper ! »

Mais cette déclaration, loin de décourager Sasuke, l'incita à continuer son petit manège. Il était ravi d'avoir une occasion d'effrayer Naruto, et prévoyait déjà de le charrier pendant au moins quelques mois sur cet événement qui promettait d'être mémorable. Le blond n'était pas du même avis : il commencait à avoir _réellement_ la trouille. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise dans l'obscurité, et puis... et puis d'abord, quand il avait choisi ce film, c'était pour tenter de trouver un point faible à Sasuke ! Mais il devait bien avouer que les rôles étaient à l'inverse de ce qu'il avait prévu : Sasuke semblait nullement effrayé, alors que lui retenait ses gémissements de terreur à grand-peine. Et voilà que ce crétin brun venait lui raconter des âneries qui emballaient son imagination ! Comme s'il avait besoin de ça !  
Tout à coup, quelqu'un dans le village claqua son volet. Le claquement retentit sèchement dans l'air nocturne, puis le son s'estompa rapidement. L'Uzumaki eu un petit cri effarouché peu digne de la conduite du prochain Hokage ; Sasuke le fixa d'un air affreusement machiavélique, puis entonna à voix basse :

_**You hear the door slam and realize theres nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin up behind  
You're out of time **_

_Tu entends la porte claquer et te rends compte qu'il n'y a nul endroit où s'enfuir  
Tu sens la Main Froide et tu te demandes si tu reverras le soleil  
Tu fermes tes yeux et espères que ce soit juste ton imagination  
Mais tout ce que tu entends pour le moment est la Créature qui rampe derrière  
Tu es hors du Temps _

« Sasuke, tu m'fais pas peur ! J'ai jamais cru que ce claquement pouvait être un loup-garou qui brisait une branche pour nous agresser avec, d'abord ! Et puis tu me connais, je n'ai peur de rien ! Je n'ai pas crié, j'ai juste le hoquet ! »

« Ah, tu as le hoquet ? Je vais t'aider à le faire partir en te faisant peur, tu devrais me remercier. »

« Euh... Non c'est bon, je crois que c'est parti. »

Naruto tremblait un peu moins. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais la présence de Sasuke, si elle ne le rassurait pas complètement, le rassénerait un minimum et lui offrait de la compagnie. Le sang-froid de Sasuke en toutes circonstances l'aidait à garder le contrôle sur lui-même dans les limites du possible. Après tout, ils étaient amis.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la demeure Uchiwa, ils longèrent le cimetière qui se situait à proximité. Et ni Naruto, ni Sasuke ne remarquèrent la main décharnée qui surgit de terre, soulevant la pierre tombale qui était déposée là...

« Pas mécontent d'être bientôt arrivés, j'suis crevé » dit Sasuke qui finit sa phrase sur un baillement.

« Oui, moi aussi. Y'a pas intérêt à ce que je fasse des cauchemars à cause de quelqu'un que je ne citerais pas, mais dont le prénom commence par « Sas » et finit par « Uke » ..Eh, attends ! T'as vu par quoi finit ton...

« OUI, je sais, merci ! La ferme. »

Un craquement. Un gémissement. Le bruit d'un pas trainant, accompagné de grognements...

« Sasuke ça suffit maintenant ! »

« Ah non, j'ai rien fait là ! »

« ... »

« J'te jure ! Attends, mais alors... c'était quoi ? »

Les deux équipiers se retournèrent de manière synchronisée vers la source de la nuisance sonore... Et crurent halluciner.

Là, devant eux, se tenait un petit regroupement d'une vingtaine de personnes dont les silhouettes étaient difficilement visibles dans l'obscurité. Mais, à la faible lueur de la lune, il était impossible de ne pas remarquer que ces personnes n'étaient pas normales. De là où ils étaient, à environ 20 mètres de la petite troupe, Sasuke et Naruto pouvaient parfaitement distinguer ces _détails _qui leur firent froid dans le dos : non seulement leur démarche lente et saccadée n'était absolument pas naturelle, mais quand ils focalisèrent leur attention sur les visages, ils eurent un haut-le-coeur.

Certaines de ces figures avait un trou béant dans le crâne ; la majorité avait un oeil, voire les deux de manquant. L'un d'entre eux avait un bout de chair qui pendouillait de son front jusqu'à sa mâchoire ; à d'autres, il manquait un bras ou une jambe. Tous étaient habillés de guenilles, et dégageaient la même odeur fétide de décomposition.

L'une des silhouettes titubantes ouvrit lentement la bouche et déversa à ses pieds un flot verdâtre et gluant dans lequel Sasuke et Naruto purent distinguer des vers s'agiter. Les deux coéquipiers échangèrent un regard apparemment calme et contrôlé, puis Naruto prit la parole sur un ton badin :

« Dis, Sasuke... »

« Oui, Naruto ? »

« On court ? »

« Proposition acceptée. »

Alors qu'ils faisaient vivement volte-face avec la ferme intention de courir comme jamais, ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient encerclés. Une cinquantaine de mort-vivants s'approchaient inexorablement d'eux, et ils se retrouvèrent sans issue, plaqués contre le haut mur du cimetière, observant avec une angoisse croissante les corps pourrissant s'approcher d'eux. Et, de toute évidence, les zombies n'avaient pas d'intentions pacifiques : leurs bras décharnés, pour ceux qui en avaient encore, étaient tendus vers eux avec avidité, et leurs gémissements affamés n'étaient pas ce qu'il y a de plus rassurant.

Naruto, qui ne cachait plus son état de terreur avancée, jeta un regard anxieux à Sasuke, cherchant une solution dans les yeux d'ébène. Mais lorsque le jeune Uchiwa dirigea son regard vers celui de Naruto, ce dernier remarqua que les orbes habituellement noires avaient viré au doré ; des cernes noires étaient apparues sous les yeux de Sasuke, et ses joues semblaient creusées. Il était comme contaminé... Naruto, inquiet, allait lui demander s'il se sentait bien quand Sasuke leva une main autoritaire qui fait taire non seulement Naruto, mais arrêta par la même occasion les morts-vivants qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux.

D'une démarche assurée, Sasuke marcha jusqu'à eux, puis se remit face à son coéquipier, qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose. Les zombies ne semblaient plus très agressifs, et paraissaient attendre quelque chose de Sasuke, qui s'exclama soudainement :

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night !  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know it's thriller, thriller night !  
You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight !**_

_Parce que c'est un Thriller, la nuit du Thriller !  
Il n'y a pas de seconde chance contre la Chose aux Quarante Yeux  
Tu sais c'est un Thriller, la nuit du Thriller!  
Tu combats pour ta vie dans un Tueur, c'est Thriller ce soir !_

Naruto, complètement largué et sur le cul, vit alors Sasuke commencer à se déhancher et faire glisser ses pieds sur le sol avec fluidité. Les morts-vivants positionnés derrière lui imitaient chacun de ses mouvements avec une certaine perfection, et le tout formait un ensemble synchronisé et qui semblait organisé. Dans un bel ensemble, ils allèrent de droite à gauche en imitant des morts vivants -ce qu'ils étaient, en réalité- griffant l'air, tournant sur eux-mêmes, mais toujours avec une grâce et une impression d'aisance qui contrastait fortement avec leur apparence miteuse.

Soudain, l'ambiance changea du tout au tout : Sasuke fixa ses pupilles jaunes sur Naruto, et tous se figèrent brusquement, le regard braqué sur le blond.

Naruto hésita un instant, puis tenta :

« B...bravo ? » tout en applaudissant faiblement.

Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas la réponse attendue par la troupe en décomposition qui poussa un mugissement furieux avant de se jeter, Sasuke à sa tête, sur le pauvre Naruto. Ce dernier, complètement affolé, réussit par miracle à échapper à la troupe en furie en zigzaguant habilement entre les différents corps puants, se prenant quelques morceaux de chairs pourries sur le visage, qu'il envoya valser du dos de sa main. Ayant réussit à traverser le groupe, il se mit à courir de toutes ses forces vers la demeure Uchiwa, qu'il atteignit rapidement. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, le souffle court, et la bloqua avec le premier meuble qu'il trouva, en l'occurrence le lourd fauteuil du salon.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était assez étrange d'empêcher Sasuke d'entrer dans sa propre demeure de cette manière, mais il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus : des grognements sourds retentissaient déjà de l'autre côté de le porte, et bientôt un martèlement régulier se fit entendre.

Les murs semblaient trembler ; Naruto, affolé, alla se réfugier contre le mur, du côté opposé à la porte qui commençaient à vaciller.

Soudain, une main décharnée brisa la vitre qui se trouvait juste là et lui agrippa l'épaule. Le blond s'en défit rapidement, et allait se ruer à l'étage, quand la porte explosa en centaines de copeaux qui s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce. Dans ce nuage de débris se détacha la silhouette reconnaissable de Sasuke, qui se jeta sur Naruto et le plaqua au sol sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. L'Uchiwa plaça ses mains autour de cou du blond, qui écarquilla les yeux de terreur face au visage décomposé de son coéquipier. Il commençait à étouffer, les mains de Sasuke ne resserraient pas leur étau implacable autour de sa gorge... Les autres morts-vivants pénétraient dans la pièce, l'encerclaient. L'un d'eux saisit son bras et Naruto le vit clairement approcher ses dents noircies de sa chair. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se faire bouffer par des zombies et étrangler par son meilleur ami, Naruto réunit ses forces restantes pour hurler toute sa terreur...

« NOOOOOOOOOOON !! »

« Hé, du calme Naruto, c'est moi ! »

Naruto se redressa et regarda d'un air ébahi autour de lui : il était certes dans la demeure Uchiwa, mais il était allongé sur le canapé, la lumière allumée près de lui donnant une atmosphère chaleureuse à la pièce. Sasuke, penché vers lui avec l'air soucieux, n'avaient plus de pupilles dorées, de cernes ou de joues creusées ; c'était Sasuke.

« T'as dû faire un cauchemar... »

« Ouais, et c'était pas joyeux ! »

Rassuré, Naruto se leva doucement pour se diriger vers la chambre à coucher avec la ferme intention de finir paisiblement sa nuit. Alors qu'il se redressait, il chancela un peu, encore sous le choc, et Sasuke glissa son bras sous son épaule pour le soutenir.

Le blond lui finit un sourire reconnaissant, puis ferma les yeux, se laissant guider jusqu'à la chambre, confiant.

S'il avait levé le regard à ce moment-là, il aurait pu apercevoir un sourire de dément s'afficher sur le visage de Sasuke, et une lueur dorée dans ses yeux...

_**'Cause this is Thriller, Thriller night  
And no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's Thriller, Thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, Thriller tonight **_

_Parce que c'est un Thriller, la nuit du Thriller  
Et personne ne pourra te sauver de l'attaque de la bête  
Tu sais c'est un Thriller, la nuit du Thriller  
Tu combats pour ta vie dans un Tueur, c'est Thriller ce soir _

**FIN**

_NOTE : _Oui, je sais... Y'a pas toutes les paroles, c'est court, et certains couplets ont été inter-changés. Mais, c'était pour que ça colle mieux...

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'avais vraiment envie de faire quelque chose sur une chanson de M.J, dont le décès m'a émue : ses chansons ont aidé beaucoup de personnes. Et _Thriller_ -et son clip- me tendaient les bras... Alors voilà.

Le tout à plus d'une heure du mat', alors que je me remets de mon bac et me prépare pour la J-E (si vous y allez, faites-moi signe !) ...

_RIP._


End file.
